


is this what mitski meant with washing machine heart

by warmestbloggerever



Series: im a mess and so are my solgrace fics [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: Based on one of those kissing prompts ("Starting with nose rub kisses before moving on to soft kisses")As always, characterization is based on MelChan1003'sMaking Nico Happy series
Relationships: Jason Grace/Will Solace
Series: im a mess and so are my solgrace fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	is this what mitski meant with washing machine heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of those kissing prompts ("Starting with nose rub kisses before moving on to soft kisses")  
> As always, characterization is based on MelChan1003's [Making Nico Happy series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/237054)

“You and Jason are really close, huh?”

Will didn’t even have to see his face to feel all the weight of judgment Nico was shrouding those words with. Nico being judgmental was old news by now. Will didn’t interrupt his picking of dirty laundry. Seriously, who threw Will’s Britney shirt behind the couch? Cause they would _pay_.

“Say what you actually mean, will ya.”

Will seeing through Nico’s shit, too, was old news, so Nico just mumbled his indignation once.

“I just think, like— you have a crush on him or something?”

Oh, _this_. Old news as well.

“I’m not in love with him and he isn’t in love with me,” he recited, “I know we’re very close, but that’s just how we feel comfortable. He’s my best friend—” at Nico’s choked _WHAT_ , he hurried to rectify, “— _one_ of my best friends, and we just love to, to be with each other like that.”

And you know, he thought it sounded pretty convincing. Even Nico seemed to be appeased and half as judgmental as usual, only _hmpf_ -ing once and going back to the kitchen to get more wine.

In sum, it would have been totally fine.

‘ _Would have been’_ being the operative words here, because Jason appeared in the corridor, after successfully locating enough dimes they could do all the needed loads. He held up their improvised sack of coins — the clean sock they lost the match for sometime between last month and last year — his smile triumphant.

“Babe, there’s like, 12 bucks here. I think we won’t have to put white and colored in the same load this time.”

Will huffed out a noise of dissent before he could stop himself.

“That was _not_ my fault.”

“ _Right_.”

“We are not having this argument again, Jason!”

“Of course not.” Jason’s eyes crinkled with amusement as he came closer and rubbed his nose against Will’s. “That’s exactly what you said before mixing the two, and look at where we are now.”

“Jason!”

Jason threw his head back for a cackle, but soon returned for a prolonged kiss on his cheek — and one more on the corner of Will’s lips, like he couldn’t help himself.

“Get out of here, you awful human being,” Will complained, hand on Jason’s chest — to push him or pull him in, he wasn’t sure yet.

Jason gave him a last kiss on top of his head. “See you downstairs in five?”

“Yep.”

They smiled at each other for a second before Jason left the apartment.

And Nico— _shit_. Nico was on the kitchen doorway, staring.

“Not in love, huh?” his voice was dry; he could fully tell Will and Jason had forgotten he was there in the first place. Shit. Guess the secret was out.

“Shut up.”


End file.
